Sólo quiero un Te Quiero
by GingerSilb
Summary: Valerie comienza a reflexionar acerca de qué fue lo que pasó realmente con Danny, y pretende saber que es lo que piensa él y como lo ve, pero no sabe cómo planteárselo.. pero gracias a una de sus compañeras, consigue la situación perfecta. DxV amistad


_Bien.. segundo fic.. espero que les guste :) Está escrito con muchas escripciones reales! y bueno.. nada más! como verán.._

_este es sólo el primer capítulo.. cre que lo haré nada más en 2 . _

_Gracias a los que leen, y acepto todo tipo de reviews, menos los que son aborreciendo mi historia porqe son DxS shippers ¬¬ _

_besoote (:_ **SILB**

* * *

Ella estaba sentada en uno de los asientos individuales del autobús mirando por la ventana

Ella estaba sentada en uno de los asientos individuales del autobús mirando por la ventana. Acababa de salir de Casper

High y estaba por ir a su casa. Un día difícil, no uno normal, pero sabía que le esperaba una comida caliente (o por lo menos

ella esperaba eso, ya que hacían tan sólo unos 5 ° C.

"_Es raro_" pensó Valerie, "_todos los días lo mismo, de la escuela a casa, de casa a la escuela, y en la escuela una porquería_".

Porque nadie sabía que ella estaba sola, y que no tenía a nadie con quién hablar, nadie para contarle sus cosas y menos

una mejor amiga para poder charlar y contarse todo entre ellas. Y cuando pensó que había encontrado al amigo ideal, ese

tierno chico, un poco despistado, de ojos celestes y cabello negro, que la acompañó durante uno de sus tiempos más

difíciles, recordó la forma en la que había perdido su amistad.

Mientras pasaban por la gran Avenida, divisó a un par de chicos jugando al futbolito en un kiosco. Miró con más

detenimiento, a ver si estaba ese despistado al cuál ella quería ver.

Hacía mucho que sólo lo veía en la escuela, y más tiempo hacía que no hablaba con él. Extrañaba demasiado sus chistes,

historias, y cómo lamentaba ella el no haberlo conocido antes. En cambio, lo maltrataba, lo avergonzaba y lo despreciaba.

Hasta que un día el destino se interpuso y se conocieron, hablaron, se divirtieron mucho tiempo y descubrieron la gran

persona a la que acababan de encontrarse. Extrañaba mucho, demasiado, esa mirada de ojos claros sobre los suyos, los

ojos que le encantaba observar cuando hablaban, y que desgraciadamente, tenían dueño. Sí, por más que esa persona no

tenía novia, estaba su mejor amiga. Una chica con la que nunca se había llevado bien, una a la que nunca había soportado,

y no cruzaba nunca una palabra con ella, si no era para molestar. "_Seguro que eso fue lo que nos distanció_", siguió hundida en

sus pensamientos, pero eso ni ella misma se lo creía. Lo que los había distanciado era la verdad, los intereses opuestos, y el

modo de ser de cada uno.

Y sí, ahí estaba ese chico. Jugando, desesperado metiendo un gol en su pequeño jueguito, que ella no podía entender cómo

les gustaba tanto. También divisó a Tucker, Mickey, Kwan y Lester.

Y de repente, pasó algo rarísimo, o por lo menos, algo que ella no esperaba, pero que lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

Danny subió al autobús, seguido de Tucker. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Esto no se daba siempre! ¡Debía aprovecharlo! pero no

contó con que apenas el chico subiera, y no le diera tiempo ni siquiera a mirar que ella estaba allí, se escucha una voz

proveniente del fondo..

"¡¡DANNY!! ¡AQUÍ! ¡¡TUCKER!!" gritó Sam, su gran y mejor amiga desde que ambos tenían memoria.

"_Como de costumbre_" dijo Valerie aburrida para ella misma.

"¿Sam, que haces aquí? El horario de salida fue hace como 2 horas" preguntó Tuck.

"Sí, pero hoy tuvimos gimnasia"

"Oh, que horrible.." respondió su amigo el moreno, pero por más que pareciese sarcasmo, todos sabían muy bien que era

bastante doloroso tener gimnasia el primer día de la semana...

En eso, subió una de las compañeras de su curso, Ashley:

"HOOLAA! Bueno, chicos, como saben, será la fiesta anual en mi casa para todo el curso de noveno grado en Casper High!

Todos los de la clase están invitados y espero que vayan!" vociferó a los 4 vientos y con una sonrisa, ya que no le

interesaba si había chicos de otros colegios mirando el escándalo que estaba armando. Ella repartió invitaciones a todos, y

se fue.

Val leyó la invitación, y vio a Danny y su grupo haciendo lo mismo. Pensó que sería algo divertido de hacer, a pesar de ir sola,

y ponerse a hablar con sus compañeros allí, no sería mala idea, quizá podría entablar serias conversaciones con otros..

La fiesta iba a realizarse en su casa, como de costumbre, el viernes de 14:00 (hora de salida de la escuela) hasta las 18:30

hs.. Recordó como era su casa, y le vino una sonrisa a la mente cuando por su cabeza pasó la imagen de Estrella cayéndose

a su piscina... Sí, definitivamente, iba a ir. Además, las fiestas de Ashley eran bastante particulares, porque las hacía ya

entrado el otoño, cosa que ninguno pueda meterse en la piscina, pero siempre a la tarde, cosa que las hacían muy

divertidas, ya que terminaban haciendo juegos de chicos chiquitos, recordando infancia, vergüenzas pasadas, empapándose

con canillas, intentando empujar a otros en la pileta, haciendo bailes en el jardín o hamacándose de a muchos en la hamaca

súper peligrosa -pero muy divertida-. Por lo tanto, terminaban siendo fiestas inolvidables.

Al día siguiente, las cosas no fueron muy bien, el frío empeoró y no pudo ir a la escuela ya que cayó en cama con fiebre. Pero

creo que lo peor para Valerie fue ver pasar a Phantom por la ventana de casa saludándola muy incitantemente y ella

incapacitada con bolsas de agua fría en la frente...

Así como también se perdió de las clases y de la explicación de su profesora de Metodología de Estudio (clase a la que

concurría por sus notas bajas) también se perdió de muchos comentarios adelantando de la fiesta, pero raramente, por

tratarse de una chica "ex popular", no le interesó, pensó que las sorpresas sin adelantos son mejores. Pero como su alta

temperatura no le permitía hacer demasiado, se dedicó a leer, repasar distintas materias y –raro hasta para ella— se puso a

reflexionar: ¿qué pasaría el viernes si Danny no iba? O aún peor: ¿Qué pasaría estuviese toda la tarde con sus amigos de

siempre y ni notaba que ella estaba ahí? Pensó mil maneras de hablarle, tanto "accidentes" como apropósito, y pensó en la

infinidad de temas de las que podría hablar. Pero por desgracia, Valerie no se sentía capaz de hablar de nada. Siendo

realistas no se animaba ni a saludarlo. Luego, más tarde se quedó dormida, y soñó con él.

Por suerte, el miércoles se sintió mejor y pudo ir a la escuela, lamentablemente integrándose con un examen de historia oral.

_"¿Para qué quiero saber cómo fue la recuperación de la crisis del siglo XV? Estamos en el siglo XXI ¡No me interesan las _

_condiciones de vida de los nobles, burgueses o campesinos! ¡Con sólo saber que ahora las clases sociales son menos sencillas, me _

_conformo! Pobre de los que tengan que estudiar dentro de 500 años cómo son las clases sociales (o estamentos, mejor dicho) de _

_hoy en día."_ se decía para adentro mientras la profesora terminaba de anotar su calificación (logró una magnífica B-, mucho

más de lo que esperaba) y a pesar de que Phantom no pasó por su miserable morada, ella misma fue a buscarlo re-

estrenando una pistola que ella sola logró reparar, y para orgullo propio, Phantom dio una buena batalla, hasta que se largó

a llover y OBLIGATORIAMENTE por parte de su padre, debió volver, antes de que vuelva a enfermarse.

Y así iban pasando los días, por suerte no tuvo mas inconvenientes de salud ni ningún otro contratiempo a pesar de la

batalla húmeda que realizó con su amiguillo fantasma, salvo si las increíblemente largas y complejas tareas del Sr. Lancer era

consideradas uno de esos contratiempos...

Por más que no pudo terminar todos los trabajos prácticos, tareas o preparar clases especiales (todas ellas sola, ninguna en

grupo) nada dejó que la abrumara para su oportunidad de estar con Danny -y su gran amiguita, Sam-


End file.
